


why ((why not))

by pasdecoeur



Series: love story 'verse [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Crack, DO NOT HIDE CREATOR'S STYLE PLEASE J Esus C hrIST, Other, Tumblr, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 19:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16414580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pasdecoeur/pseuds/pasdecoeur
Summary: Venom gets a twitter. It goes how you might imagine.[Written as a sequel, but can be read as a stand-alone too.]





	why ((why not))

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bad Publicity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6692113) by [Unpretty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unpretty/pseuds/Unpretty). 



 

 

  
Proud 'Bama Momma  
@mandy_qt   
jesus lord save me i just clicked on @voxklyntar’s profile picture i’m going to have nightmares for YEARS AND YEARS AND YE 3:09 PM - 5 October 2018  2  3 

  
Venom   
@voxklyntar   
  
Replying to @mandy_qt  
oh no she died.  3:11 PM - 5 October 2018  144  301 

  
Eddie   
@TheBrockReport   
  
Replying to @mandy_qt  
we can't all be physiotypical, KAREN.  3:11 PM - 5 October 2018  144  301 

bigboytrashmemes  
oh god you guys eddie brock defends venom the same way john mulaney defends annamarie tendler this is KEEPING ME _**ALIVE**_  
127 notes

 

 

  
The New Frontier #MAGA  
@dundundunJEFF   
.@voxklyntar okay but if that isn't CGI, why the fuck does anyone need so many TEETH  6:32 PM - 15 October 2018  14  51 

  
Venom   
@voxklyntar   
  
Replying to @dundundunJEFF  
all the better to eat you with, you little neo-fascist prick  11:04 PM - 15 October 2018  914  4,556 

  
scientists hate this local brooklyner  
@petey_boi   
  
Replying to @voxklyntar  
This Just In: VENOM VORES NAZIS   
11:09 PM - 15 October 2018  332  1,051 

  
I Am Iron Man   
@tonystark  
  
Replying to @petey_boi  
well, good for him.   
11:09 PM - 15 October 2018  4,039  11,477 

 

 

WEEEE AAAAARE THE CHAAAAAMPIONS!!!  
  
**Today** , 11:07 AM **nedderstark** , **petey_boi** , **call_me_mj** and 4 others  
call_me_mj  
hey @petey_boi, now that IRON MAN RETWEETED YOU, how does it feel to have peaked at 15? to know NOTHING you do will ever top this moment in your life?   
  
pete?   
  
peter are you crying?   
  
peter i can see you under the bleachers ARE YOU CRYING.   
  
nedderstark  
he’s sensitive, mj.   
  
flash-grenade  
oh my god you're all losers.   
  


 

 

  
Jake Tapper   
@jaketapperCNN   
Are we never going to talk about the fact that no one has actually SEEN Venom.   
11:42 AM - 23 October 2018  42  177 

  
that screechy lady on TBS   
@SamBee   
.@jaketapper my current hypothesis is that it's actually just an elaborate scam Eddie Brock’s running so he can say whatever the heck he wants and get away with it.   
1:12 PM - 23 October 2018  32  78 

  
Eddie   
@TheBrockReport   
.@SamBee if i wanted to say fuck on tv, Sam, i’d say fuck on tv.  3:29 PM - 23 October 2018  704  1,199 

  
Eddie   
@TheBrockReport   
  
also, venom says fuck you. 3:32 PM - 23 October 2018  92  328 

  
Venom   
@voxklyntar   
  
Replying to @SamBee  
i exist, Samantha.  4:12 PM - 23 October 2018  91  386 

  
AC360   
@AndersonCooper   
Sorry, @voxklyntar, I’m with @jaketapperCNN on this one. Does a tree fall in the woods, if no one's there to hear it? Do you really exist, if no one has ever seen you?  5:03 PM - 23 October 2018  14  37 

  
HRH King T'Challa   
@rulerofwakanda   
  
.@AndersonCooper I have.  5:03 PM - 23 October 2018  3,004  9,130 

  
scientists hate this local brooklyner   
@petey_boi   
  
Replying to @rulerofwakanda  
PLEASE YOUR ROYAL HIGHNESS MR TCHALLA SIR YOU HAVE TO TELL US IS HIS FACE REALLY LIKE THAT IS HIS VOICE DEEP AND BEAUTIFUL PLS SIR YOU HAVE TO TELL US  5:15 PM - 23 October 2018  112  478 

  
I met Venom once   
@rulerofwakanda   
  
.@petey_boi No. I don't have to.  7:03 PM - 23 October 2018  889  17,905 

bigboytrashmemes  
the devil works hard but you thirsty bitches work harder.   
411 notes

  
I ALSO MET VENOM ONCE   
@PrincessShuriOfficial   
.@petey_boi HIS VOICE WAS SO SCARY AND SO BEAUTIFUL I CRIED  7:19 PM - 23 October 2018  7,001  43,995 

  


WEEEE AAAAARE THE CHAAAAAMPIONS!!!  
  
**Today** , 11:07 AM **nedderstark** , **petey_boi** , **call_me_mj** and 4 others  
petey_boi  
HAAAAAA HAAAA PRINCESS SHURI REPLIED TO ME SUCK ON IT @call_me_mj  
call_me_mj  
one of these days, i’m going to choke you in your sleep.  
nedderstark  
NOBODY WANTS TO KNOW HOW YOU TWO GET OFF OH MY god-  
call_me_mj  
EW GROSS NED  
petey_boi  
yeah! ew! uh.  flash-grenade  
i hate this fucking group.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! remember to hit kudos if you liked it! <3  
> [reblogabble on tumblr here!](https://pasdecoeur.tumblr.com/post/179491833209/why-why-not-pasdecoeur-multifandom)  
> and if you haven't yet, please google 'tom hardy myspace photos.' please.


End file.
